


Solas to the Rescue

by Ixaram



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ixaram/pseuds/Ixaram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas learns Eralan Lavellan's fear In an amusing way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solas to the Rescue

A high pitched shriek broke through Solas' focused state. He leapt from his perch against his cabin, dropping the ancient tome unceremoniously into the snow. 

'That was Lavellan's scream!' His mind began running through all kinds of horrible scenarios as he ran through Haven to the cabin the young elf occupied. 

'Had the mark intensified? Had she been attacked?" Panic welled inside his chest as opened the door with enough force for it to bang against the wall.

"Lethal-" he began before sweeping his eyes across the room, not seeing the small elf woman anywhere. 

"Solas! Oh, thank the Creators!" His eyes were drawn upwards. There was Eralan Lavellan, Herald of Andraste, clinging to one of the beams on the ceiling that supported the roof of the cabin in her small clothes and an oversized tunic. 

"I heard you scream. Are you injured?" He inquired, wondering just how the smallest elf he had seen had managed to scale an eight foot wall. 

"No! But there is a spider in here! Please, Solas, kill it!" She screeched, pointing at the floor directly below her. 

"You... Wish for me to kill a spider?" He asked, looking for the creature that caused the Dalish hunter such distress. Ah, there. It was smaller than the end of his thumb. 

He looked up, "are you serious?" He chuckled. 

"By the Dread Wolf, yes!" Eralan yelled. "Hurry up, Solas!

The elf shook his head before striding into the room and coaxing the spider onto his hand. 

"I said kill it, don't make friends!" She shrieked, waving her hand at him. 

"That is not necessary, da'lin. This creature will do you no harm." He set the spider outside of her cabin door and watched it scurry away. "There. It is gone."

"When it comes back with an army I'm coming to sleep with you." The young elf huffed, before shyly directing her eyes elsewhere. "Solas?"

"Yes, da'lin?"

"Can you help me down?"


End file.
